Angels are devils dressed in white
by Domichi
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis un an maintenant, cependant suite à des problèmes de gestion les septièmes années doivent repasser leur ASPIC. Mais la mort du Lord laisse place à une nouvelle menace. "Les anges sont juste des démons vêtu de blanc, Harry" SLASH


**Angels are devils dressed in white.**

**Prologue ;**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages sont pour la plupart à J.K. Rowling, je me contente juste d'exprimer mon besoin créatif en créant cette fin alternative.

**Titre :** Angels are devils dressed in white.

**Rating :** M, NC-17. (Langage explicite et cru, etc...) Cette fiction est un slash, soit une fiction relatant des relations explicite entre deux personnes du même sexe, homophobes passez votre chemin.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, Humour.

**Pairing :** DracoxHarry, LunaxBlaise, HermionexRon, et d'autre encore…

**Parution :** Je ne peux pour l'instant rien promettre, nous nous en tiendrons donc à un parution mensuelle...

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis presque un an à présent et Poudlard, qui avait dû fermer ses portes pendant cette période afin d'effectuer quelques remises en ordre, peut enfin reprendre vie. Ainsi tous les élèves qui n'avaient pu assister aux cours lors de la sombre tragédie, certains parce qu'ils fuyaient, d'autre parce qu'ils pourchassaient, d'autre encore parce qu'il protégeaient et tuaient le Lord petit à petit, se voient obliger de retaper leur année afin de finaliser officiellement leur scolarité.

Les voilà donc, un ans après, avec leur nouvelles vies, nouvelles visons et nouveaux rôles à l'école de sorciers la plus prestigieuse du pays. Cependant la mort du Lord Noir semble avoir ouvert ses portes à une nouvelle menace. Et ces héros vont devoir prouver à nouveau qu'ils n'ont pas volé leur ordre de Merlin ! Mais pas facile de rester vaillant lorsqu'une première bataille nous a déjà bien ébranlée, d'autant plus lorsque votre nouveau professeur n'est autre qu'un blond aussi beau qu'un ange et qu'il occupe un peu plus vos pensées qu'il ne le devrait. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

**Auteur :** Domichi

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord je tiens à prévenir que c'est, en quelque sorte, ma "première" parution sur le site, j'espère cependant que mon misérable statut de "nouvelle" tout est relatif ne me portera pas à préjudice car j'aimerais vraiment que ma "première" fic sur le site réussisse et vous plaise. Comme vous l'aurez remarquez l'usage des guillemets n'est pas anodin, en fait il s'agit et ne s'agit pas de ma première fiction... Je l'avais déjà postée il y a quelques années de cela, cependant les aléas de la vie, un léger manque de motivation, l'inspiration qui n'est plus là… Tout ce beau mélange suffit pour qu'une fiction s'enlise dans le temps. Bref… Après avoir de nouveau jeté un coup d'oeil sur les textes soigneusement enregistrés sur l'une de mes clef USB retrouvée tout à fait par hasard, je me suis dit que c'était dommage quand même, et me revoilà donc avec plein d'idée en tête ! Cette fiction gardera sa trame principale mais sera totalement réécrite, à l'exception du prologue qui a juste subit de légère modification afin d'être plus en phase avec mon style actuel…

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressentit sur ma fic, le positif comme (et surtout) le négatif, car cela ne pourra que me permettre de m'améliorer !

Bref pour ce qui est de la fic, j'ai la prétention de penser que mon esprit se tord assez dans tous les sens pour obtenir un résultat original à défaut d'une super qualité. Parlons donc rapidement de cette dernière, elle se situe juste après la guerre. Je préfère garder le scénario de la guerre tel qu'il est dans le livre, cependant pour avoir une certaine logique il m'a fallut faire revivre ou mourir certains perso (veuillez m'en excuser si un de vos favoris à eu un rendez-vous express avec le faucheuse), si il y a des incohérences faites le moi savoir parce que je n'ai plus vraiment le bouquin en tête.

Je ne garantis rien sur l'orthographe bien que je me sois relue un nombre incalculable de fois je n'ai pas de Beta lectrice pour le moment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Du moins j'espère.)

* * *

**Prologue ;**

Minerva McGonagall observait d'un œil attendrit les petites têtes blondes qui défilaient devant elle. Oh, bien sûr les fameuses têtes blondes ne l'étaient pas plus par leur couleur que par leur âge. Cependant pour la vieille sorcière qu'elle était chacun des invités ici présent n'avaient guère changé depuis la cérémonie de répartition.

Elle soupira tandis que son esprit repartait dans les douloureux délices de la nostalgie. Elle se souvenait de ces temps calmes et joyeux , ces sourires enfantins et émerveillés, des commentaires de Miss Granger à propos du plafond magique de la célèbre salle à manger du non moins célèbre château de Poudlard… Cette gamine l'avait surprise dès le premier jour. Les nés moldus avaient toujours montré plus d'intérêt aux choses futiles de la magie, mais celle-ci était très certainement la plus assoiffée de connaissances qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Même cette regrettée Lily Potter n'avait montré un tel dévouement à l'immense bibliothèque de l'école de magie, c'est dire.

Cette gamine…était à présent grande. Tous ces gamins étaient à présent grands. Ils avaient grandit trop vite, d'une croissance accélérée par les vices et la cruauté de la guerre. Elle était à présent finie depuis un an. Mais elle avait laissé ses marques. Cela se voyait au nombre réduit de personnes qui se trouvait à cette cérémonie.

Mais parlons en donc de cette cérémonie, car je m'en doute pauvre lecteur tu dois être bien perdu… Figure toi que l'une des marques les plus visibles de la tragédie se trouve à Poudlard, lors de la bataille, la prestigieuse école fut l'une des cibles favorites du Lord noir. Ainsi l'école fut en partie réduite à l'état de pierres et de cendres. Il avait fallu un an pour le restaurer, une courte année, la magie est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant l'âme du château mettra des siècles à se remettre de cette blessure. Minerva se souvenait d'avoir vu Rusard, lui-même, pleurer lors de cette constatation, sa chatte se trouvait être morte dans l'incident ce qui explique sa faiblesse émotionnelle du moment. Sans âme Poudlard n'était plus qu'un tas de pierres posées les unes sur les autres…

Malgré tout le ministère de la magie et le nouveau ministre de la magie, un ancien élève, avait décidé, qu'en mémoire des combattants et des victimes de la bataille de Poudlard, il était nécessaire de célébrer la renaissance du bâtiment. Le ministère avait donc prit la permission d'organiser un buffet dans la salle à manger du château et y avait convié uniquement les élèves de sixième et septièmes années qui étudiaient lors de la guerre, par soucis de place disait-on. Mais tous savaient que la restauration de leur ancienne école n'était pas la seule raison de cette petite fiesta.

En effet la guerre avait malheureusement empêché les élèves de septième année de passer leurs examens les ASPICs, à cela s'ajoutait l'année de travaux, soit deux ans au court desquels l'école la plus célèbre du pays n'avait pu assumer son rôle, c'est à dire d'enseigner… Bref entre ceux qui étaient hospitalisé pour plus d'un trimestre pour blessure de guerre, ceux qui avaient voulu récupérer des événements de la guerre, ceux qui se l'était coulée douce en ne s'inscrivant pas à une autre école pour passer les fameux examens et autres excuses plus ou moins valables…la plupart des élèves de cette septième année tragique, se retrouvaient bonnement et simplement, ordre de Merlin en poche certes, mais sans ASPICs. Rien de bien grave me direz-vous, quand on est héros de guerre beaucoup de portes s'ouvre à vous ! Sans blague ? Le problème vient quand le nombre de héros en question est trop important.

A la fin de la guerre le ministre de la magie disparu mystérieusement, ne manquant pas de vider une partie des caisses du ministère, alors que Rita Skeeter dévoilait un article choc sur une possible association entre lui et Voldemort… Déjà ébranlé et appauvri par les événements récents, le ministère se retrouva sans chef et, de ce fait, sans organisation, aucune, nada, niet, pas même un grain de poussière. Dans ce genre de situation pas évident de tout faire fonctionner correctement. Et, en effet, s'en suivit une remise de médailles excessive dans le seul but de récolter deux trois pot-de-vin, n'importe quel prétexte était bon, si on avait sauvé le chat du voisin d'un avada mal visé on recevait de suite la médaille du sauvetage héroïque de la sorcière Ebbon - l'idée aurait été glissée par un concierge cracmol dont on ignore toujours l'identité - même certains mangemorts héritèrent d'un ou deux ordres de Merlin, c'est dire… Heureusement le problème s'apaisa après l'arrivée du nouveau ministre de la magie, héros de guerre dont on ne pouvait mettre en doute la véracité de ses actes passés : il était de notoriété public qu'il avait été en première ligne de front lors de la bataille finale. La preuve ? Le Lord était mort, si ça ce n'était pas une preuve alors feu Dumbledore pouvait bien détester le citron !

Malheureusement le mal était fait, et si le problème des mangemorts médaillés fut régler aussi simplement que de dire « Envoyez les à Azkaban ! », celui du sauvetage de chats fut impossible. Et bientôt le ministère fut acculé de lettres des différentes universités et écoles supérieures qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre les ordres de Merlin, les médailles d'Ebbon, les baguettes de Rustsus et autres décorations magiques... Il fut alors décidé que tout élève n'ayant pas ses ASPICs à cause de la guerre, et souhaitant faire des études supérieures, devrait alors refaire sa septième année pour passer les examens. Très vite on cria au drame, faire repiquer des adultes de 20 ans, qui plus est des Hommes expérimentés, ayant combattu pour la liberté de la Nation, quelle honte ! On accusa le ministre d'utiliser son titre avec abus. Après tout, n'avait-il pas obtenu le poste le plus puissant du gouvernement sans lui-même posséder ses ASPICs ? Cependant le « C 'est ça ou le chômage à vie ! » bien sentit, accompagné d'un regard, plus dangereux encore que la baguette du lord, du fameux ministre mit tout le monde d'accord…

Ainsi, tous les survivants du combat entre le mal et le bien qui souhaitaient trouver un job au plus vite, car les indemnisations de guerre n'allaient pas tarder à ne plus pouvoir assurer les frais du ménage, avaient été convié à la soirée commémorative qui, personne n'en doutait, n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en exposé de comment allait se dérouler l'année qui allait suivre.

Minerva attendait donc l'arrivée des invités d'honneur pour faire signe au directeur de l'école, qui discutait - paresseusement à son humble avis – avec Miss Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Madame Zabini, anciennement connu sous le nom de Miss Lovegood. La directrice des rouge et or n'avait pas caché son choc lorsqu'elle avait apprit que le serpentard s'était marié avec la serdaigle. Les deux s'étaient connus pendant la guerre, le noir venait tout juste de rentrer dans l'ordre en tant qu'espion avec sa mère qui venait de quitter son énième mari ausel elle avait su extorquer les informations nécessaires à leur acceptation au sein du groupe. Les deux jeunes adultes avaient alors été envoyés en France afin de convaincre le ministère de la magie français de leur prêter main forte. Ils y étaient restés… Parmi tous les survivants, ils étaient de ceux qui avaient le mieux réussi leur vie, associant le goût du vert et argent à l'extravagance de la bleue et bronze, ils avaient fait le buzz en créant un magasine de mode sorcière « Le Farfadet » qui commençait à s'étendre en Europe ainsi qu'outre atlantique. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avait une directrice marketing de haut niveau en la personne de Miss Parkinson ainsi qu'un mannequin plus qu'alléchant, la professeur de métamorphose devait bien l'avouer, elle-même avait rougit en regardant les photos de ce dernier. A présent qu'elle regardait le couple de ses propres yeux, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas plus complice, ils leur suffisait d'un regard pour se comprendre, d'un geste pour apaiser l'autre. Et d'après la main possessive que l'ancien serpentard posait sur le ventre de sa femme, ils se comprenaient même très bien. Cette constatation fit sourire la vieille femme qu'elle était. Malgré le traumatisme de la guerre, malgré les sourires crispés des parents, de nouvelles têtes blondes arriveraient et souriraient devant le plafond de l'immense salle à manger.

Le murmure ambiant la tira de ses pensées. En effet dans l'entrée de la grande salle se trouvait une jeune femme à la tête brune cette fois-ci. Hermione sonda du regard les convives avant de s'arrêter sur elle. Après un sourire, elle se rapprocha à grand pas.

**- Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il semblerait qu'il ait eu quelques problèmes au ministère…** dit-elle essoufflée, elle avait visiblement couru pour arriver.

**- Je vois, ne vous en faites pas nous ne sommes pas pressés. Pour l'instant nous avons encore assez de petits fours pour tout le monde et chacun à un an de sa vie à raconter aux autres.** La rassura son ancienne directrice de maison.

Hermione avait bien changée, la guerre l'avait littéralement transformée à tout point de vue. Bien que d'apparence elle n'avait pas grandi, son corps s'était musclé par les combats. Loin de la rendre moins féminine cela avait renforcé ses formes lui donnant une taille de guêpe qui aurait fait rougir de honte les corsets du 18° siècle. Ses cheveux étaient à présent long jusqu'à sa taille et ondulaient joliment, finit la chevelure décoiffée et indomptable, elle n'avait voulu dévoiler son secret à personne. Elle était à présent connue de tous non plus pour son côté miss je sais tout, mais pour ses livres sur les créatures magiques telles que les elfes de maisons ou encore les centaures, décrivant à la perfection leurs mœurs après avoir eu l'honneur de partager leur quotidiens grâce à sa prise de position à leur avantage, lançant les polémique sur la relation qu'entretenait le monde sorcier avec eux elle avait été à l'origine de toute une réforme au sein du ministère de Régulation des Créatures Magiques… Et surtout, ces mêmes livres avaient convaincu le directeur de prendre la jeune femme comme professeur au sein de Poudelard, Hermione ayant obtenu ses ASPICs avec des optimales dans toutes les matières à BeauxBatons. (NdA : l'ordre des priorité de la miss n'a toujours pas changer, l'école avant tout !)

**- Ronald n'est pas avec vous ?** demanda alors la professeure de métamorphose

**- Il n'est toujours pas arrivé ? Il devait me rejoindre ici après avoir été chercher quelques affaires à la maison. Comment cet idiot peut-il arriver en retard à une soirée qui joue de son avenir !**

**- C'est pas très gentil ça Mionne, je suis ton mari tout de même, fait moi un peu confiance…** résonna la voix grave dudit mari.

Hermione se retint difficilement d'égorger pour son retard l'homme à qui elle avait eu le malheur de dire oui. Cependant à la simple vu de ses pupilles bleues toute sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil… Ron, tout comme sa femme avait changé, sa carrure était impressionnante, musclée par un entretient sportif et enveloppé d'un tailleur fait sur mesure, le dernier modèle présenté par Le Farfadet nota Minerva étonnée de voir son élève sans un de ses pull tricoté main. Ses cheveux roux avaient poussé quelques peu mais il les ramenait vers l'arrière en un court catogan. Ses yeux bleus étaient de ce fait totalement dévoilé et ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sublime, pétillants d'un reste de gaminerie mêlé à une sagesse acquise au combat. Malgré tout Hermione refusait de perdre pour une raison aussi… déloyale.

**- Te faire confiance ? La dernière fois on s'est retrouvé à Londres parce que tu affirmais qu'il fallait prendre la droite pour aller à Edimbourg ! Quand je pense que tu es…. Je ne peux même pas y penser.**

**- Que je suis quoi ? Vas y dit le…** nargua le rouquin.

**- Ca te ferait trop plaisir ! Notre pays est perdu…** lui répondit sa femme.

**- Non mais je te…**

Soudain un silence religieux se fit entendre (NdA : euh, ça fait bizarre) dans la salle tandis qu'un mystérieux brun à cicatrice faisait son apparition. Les deux époux se rendant compte de cet état de fait se turent immédiatement, se tournant vers leur meilleur ami qui les regardait avec un regard mi amusé, mi exaspéré. Ce fut la cadette des Weasley qui rompit le silence en saluant son, à présent, ex petit copain. Les deux s'étaient séparé d'un commun accord après qu'ils se soient trompés l'un l'autre le même jour à quelques minutes d'intervalle seulement, l'une avec un certain blond adepte des photos, l'autre avec un certains blond adepte des sarcasmes. Si Ginny avait ce jour là rencontré son fiancé actuel, Harry lui ruminait toujours la disparition de SON blond. Depuis cet événement le héros national, qui jusque là semblait étrangement bien amortir la fin de la guerre et les multiples deuils, s'était renfermé sur lui-même gardant pour seul contacts ses meilleurs amis et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Ne répondant que vaguement au bonjour des membres de l'assemblé, il se rapprocha du couple accompagné de Ginny et Colins, tout en jetant un regard noir à l'époux Zabini qui lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait malicieux, la perspective de devoir s'expliquer avec Harry-survivant-du-monde-sorcier-et-héros-national-que-son-meilleur-ami-a-eu-la-bétise-de-larguer-après-une-nuit-Potter à propos de la disparition dudit meilleur ami teintant cependant ce dernier d'une crainte magnifiquement dissimulée.

Minerva lança un regard entendu à Severus : tout le monde était là ! Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard se dirigeât ver l'estrade et invita les invités (NdA : ahah…) à s'asseoir sur des chaises invoquées magiquement pour l'occasion tandis que la lumière se tamisait. Chacun prit place et le silence se fit rapidement de peur d'énerver le maître des lieux, Severus Snape étant toujours et encore, peut être même plus qu'avant, la terreur de tous les élèves qui étaient passés par ses cachots.

**- Bien, j'aimerais vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver, mais sachez que je répugne à voir les larves que vous êtes aujourd'hui à cette pseudo commémoration…** commença l'ancien professeur de potions sous le regard outré de Minerva, pourquoi diable Dumbledore l'avait cité lui dans son testament ? **Je ne vais pas m'étendre dans un monologue emplis d'hypocrisie, cela serait bien trop ennuyeux pour ma personne, bien que le fait de voir les « héros » que vous êtes lutter pour paraître aussi civilisé que vous le permet vos cervelles de ver à crasse me semble une perspective hautement réjouissante… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette cérémonie n'est qu'une vaste mascarade destinée à vous annoncer que vous autres imbéciles qui avez cru échapper au examens devez les passer cette année, dans cette établissement ou ailleurs. Mais permettez moi de vous recommander Poudlard car c'est, de toute évidence, le seule où vos chevilles gonflées n'auront à souffrir du fait d'être reléguées à un classe de gamin de deux ans de moins que vous ! Cette année se déroulera comme une année normal de cours la seule différence étant que les élèves des sixième et septième années d'avant guerre seront réparti dans une maison exceptionnellement créée pour cette situation inhabituelle. Je ne compte pas dire que cela me fait trépigner en dansant d'impatience, aussi sachez que je ne me porte pas garant de ce projet, les plaines iront au ministère, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

Sur ces mots la terreur des cachots alla s'asseoir, non sans avoir fait signe au ministre avec un sourire sadique. Tous se levèrent abasourdi par ce discours plus que synthétique, la tête figée sur un Severus Snape « trépignant en dansant d'impatience », comme il le disait si bien - chose extrêmement déconcertante à imaginer - et retournèrent à leur occupations tandis que les chaises disparaissaient. Dans un coint un roux se morfondait sur son sort.

**- Je t'avais dit d'y réfléchir avant d'accepter ce poste**, rigola Harry en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, **Monsieur le Ministre !**

* * *

**DANS LE PROCHAINE EPISODE : **

Un Harry qui retombe en enfance, littéralement Un beau blond musclé au corps maculé de… soupe Un Severus Snape en profonde discussion avec un Albus Dumbeldore, débat sponsorisé par Limechups, fabricant de bonbon au citron depuis 402 av. J.C. ….

Et si jamais vous me laisser suffisamment de review, je vous promets de caser un Snape trépignant et dansant au sein du prochain chapitre !

**Severus :** Pardon ?

**Domichi :** Ben quoi ? C'est du marketing, un truc moldu, tu ne pourras pas comprendre mon chou.

**Severus :** Je sais ce qu'est le marketing merci ! Mais tu n'es pas sérieuse. N'est-ce pas ?!

**Domichi :** * blasée * Roooh allez, c'est ma première fic il n'y aura sans doute pas tant de commentaires que cela…

**Severus :** * avec un air rassuré, mais pas trop hein ! Quand on est la terreur des cachots on se tien * Encore heureux ! Bon sur ce je retourne à mes potions, t'es pas prête d'avoir quoi que ce soit après tout…

**Domichi :** * un large sourire sadique sur les lèvres *Du coup je vais considérer qu'à partir de 10 review ce sera suffisant…

**Severus : **T'es pas sérieuse là ?

**Domichi :** Et si on en fait plus de dix, je le fait danser dans une tenue rose bonbon !

**Severus :** * blême * Merlin ! Faites la taire !

Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Dites moi si ça vous a plut que je sache si je continue ou non.

Merci d'avoir lut ! ~3


End file.
